The recent trend in connectors for data and video, like the general trend in electronics, has been toward miniaturization. The currently preferred connectors are of the rectangular, modular type which employ a row of generally parallel conducting fingers in each of the jack and mating plug, such as the RJ-11 and RJ-45 type connectors.
In general, these connectors are not designed to perform switching functions, although versions of RJ-45 connector jacks in which the removal of the mating plug causes the connection (shorting) of one of the fingers of the jack to another finger of the jack.
It is frequently desirable to provide switching functions in connection with connectors, for example, to permit interruption and diversion of circuits through an external device, or to permit monitoring of circuits. Typically, when using RJ-11 and RJ-45 type connectors, the connector and switching functions in patch panels used for these purposes have been provided by separate devices. Typically, switches or loop cables connecting two connectors have been used.
Recently, Chesterfield Products, Incorporated has offered patch panels having switches mounted behind type RJ-11 jacks, with the switch actuator protruding into the cavity of the jack so that insertion of a plug into the RJ-11 jack also actuates the separate switch. This arrangement has the disadvantages of requiring wiring to connect the switch and jack, and of the space occupied by the combination.
Although the telephone jacks and plug connectors used in old fashioned manual telephone switchboards did provide some circuit switching functions, similar functions do not appear to have been provided in the RJ-11 and RJ-45 type connectors which have a very different construction.